Mine
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: GilAlice. Sequel From Resonance of My Heart. Malam itu, pikirannya melayang-layang, tapi hanya fokus pada satu hal, namun lain cerita ketika pria itu datang.. Crack, AU, OOC. RnR?


"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, "Adakah hal yang membuatmu terluka? Apakah kehadiranku disini tidak cukup untuk menggantikan dirinya?"

Alice hanya bisa terdiam, menghadapi pertanyaan—yang lebih seperti pernyataan—yang diberikan oleh pria raven itu.

"Kau—"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

_A Sequel From_ :** R**esonanc**e o**f** M**y** H**ear**t**

"**Mine"**

.

**P **a n d o r a** H** e a r t s

**Jun Mochizuki**

.

**W**arnin**g (s)**

**Crack-Pair, OOC, AU, abal, kenistaan tingkat wahid.**

**My **First_**GilAlice**_

.

_Don't like?__** Don't read!

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Pijar-pijar cahaya menjelang, titik-titik yang bersinar di atas langit. Utopia yang menyapu mata. Membuyarkan pandangan, membuyarkan segala yang terpikirkan. Perlahan, titik-titik itu akan semakin terang, semakin bercahaya kala bentangan permadani gelap semakin terhampar luas.

Lilin-lilin berjejer, memberikan semburat warna tersendiri saat menemani langkah-langkahnya. Mata violetnya berkilat-kilat, seolah terkena setitik pijar dari lilin-lilin kecil itu.

Langit masih juga bercahaya, tidak hanya karena titik-titik bintang itu, tapi juga karena bulan yang seolah menjadi sumber segalanya. Brillian. Terlalu indah.

Penantian yang sejak dulu dinantikan, dari hal yang begitu kecil, hingga menjadi cukup besar dan penantian itupun tercapai. Namun lambat laun, akan hancur dan jatuh seiring dengan menghilangnya keeksistansian orang itu. Orang yang ia harapkan, ia nantikan.

Alice memandangi pemandangan yang terasa silau di mata. Sudah sebulan semenjak kematian Oz. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak mungkin juga harus menunggu begitu lama. Umur memang tidak ada yang tahu, tapi setidaknya, ia tahu ia tidak ingin mati saat ini.

Bulan adalah satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan Oz, dengan segala memori tentang pria pirang itu. Dengan segala labirin penuh enigma dari dalam setiap perkataan pria manis itu. Berdoa, berharap. Seandainya saja hal itu bisa tersentuh oleh semua yang dicintai, dalam lingkup ruang, waktu dan dimensi yang berbeda. Tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dibanding apapun.

Terhubung dengan Oz kembali. Ah, mimpi. Berhalusinasi apa ia semalam? Tak mungkin. Pria itu sudah pergi. Ia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Alice yang menunggu sendirian di dalam gereja, menjadi pengantin tunggal.

Tapi itu bukanlah kesalahan pria itu. Bukan, karena bukan ia yang menghendakinya, tapi Tuhan. Tuhan, sekali lagi. Hanya Tuhan yang menginginkan. Apakah Tuhan tidak menginginkan dirinya bahagia? Apakah Tuhan ingin memisahkan dirinya dengan pria yang dicintainya? Apakah Tuhan membenci dirinya?

Apakah Tuhan tidak mau melihat dirinya sedikit saja dikelilingi kebahagiaan?

Kata ibunya, Tuhan bukannya tidak mau menyayangi dirinya, hanya saja ada sesuatu atau lain hal yang direncanakan Tuhan juga demi kebahagiaan dirinya. Tapi, Oz adalah kebahagiaannya yang paling utama, dan kenapa Tuhan merampasnya? Kenapa?

_Green-turqouise_ dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Alice _de'javu_ lagi dengan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. Pria itu meninggalkannya tanpa menyisakan apapun kecuali kenangan dan kesedihan. Terlalu banyak enigma yang harus dikonsiderasikan dari segalanya, dari pria itu, agar tidak menjadi delusi yang membutakan.

Elegansinya-lah, yang pertama kali membuat Alice terpana. Keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka menjadi beban bagi Alice. Bukannya apa, tapi ada yang kurang jika sedikit saja pria itu tak berbicara, terutama senyum manisnya. Alice selalu merasa ada yang kurang apabila pria itu tak menunjukkan senyum untuk memulai hari-harinya.

Senyum Oz adalah segalanya bagi Alice. Dan Alice, tidak menginginkan hal yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

Ia ingat, saat pria tinggi bermata emas, Gilbert, pelayan Oz yang juga merupakan anak angkat keluarga bangsawan Nightray, sekaligus sahabat mereka berdua menuju dirinya dengan terengah-engah. Langkahnya terhuyung, matanya penuh penyesalan.

"_Oz kecelakaan!"_

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Alice untuk memandang dunia yang ia impikan saat itu hancur seutuhnya.

Jutaan berkas-berkas air mata akan jatuh, dan ia tahu. _Ia benar-benar tahu_. Dan jika dikumpulkan satu, maka ia akan berpendar menjadi kebeningan yang abadi, terkungkung dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Ia tahu, Gilbert juga merupakan salah satu sahabat Oz yang terbaik. Dan belakangan menjadi sahabatnya pula. Mata emasnya, oh—siapa sih yang bisa menandingi indahnya mata itu?

Dia bangsawan, tapi dia juga pelayan—tidak, tidak tepat jika dikatakan pelayan karena dia punya ikatan yang lebih kuat. Akan lebih tepat jika diumpamakan dengan kata-kata 'sahabat'. Sifatnya yang hangat, dan kadang malu-malu. Sering dikerjai dan kadang penakut—tapi di satu sisi sangatlah hebat. _Gentle_? Ia bahkan lebih _gentle_ daripada Oz, kecepatan penggunaan handgun-nya. Memang kadang Gil dan Oz tidak jauh berbeda, tapi untuk kharisma, Oz mungkin sedikit lebih menang dari dirinya. Rambut dan sifatnya yang seperti raven itupun kadang membuat Alice lebih dari sekedar kagum.

Tunggu—lebih dari sekedar kagum?

Alice mencerna lagi kata-kata yang terpikir dalam otaknya. _What?_ Kagum? Benar sekali, ia mengagumi Gilbert dengan paras dan sifatnya itu. Frasa itu sangat tepat untuk mengisi klausa-klausa dalam potongan kata-kata yang hilang.

Tapi—lebih dari sekedar kagum?

Hei! Kenapa ia bisa berfikir sejauh itu? Sejak kapan ia selalu memikirkan Gilbert saat memikirkan Oz?

Gil memang menjadi sedikit pengobat bagi Alice saat ini; mengunjunginya tiap beberapa hari sekali, mendengarkan curahan perasaannya—yang akan diakhiri dengan pertengkaran oleh mereka berdua—yang sesungguhnya sepele. Eksistensi Gil memang _sedikit_ menggantikan Oz. Tapi, benarkah hanya _sedikit_?

Oke, penggambaran yang ia ciptakan sendiri di dalam otaknya ini nyaris membuatnya menjadi gila dan _oh my_—pipinya merona. Oke, Alice, berhenti memikirkan _seaweed _itu.

Cukup Oz. Cuku—

DRET

"Alice?"

Mata _gold_ itu menatap Alice saat ini. Membuat Alice hampir saja jantungan.

Gilbert berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, mata _gold_-nya bercahaya tertimpa cahaya lilin. Dan Alice tahu, apabila cahaya itu berpendar dan beriak-riak di dalam air, maka akan membentuk sebuah lukisan dengan benang-benang emas di dalamnya. Penggambaran yang begitu indah. Bulir-bulir cahaya yang bersinar seolah-olah dari dalam kegelapan. Cocok untuk pria raven seperti dia.

Oh—cukup Alice. Kenapa kau memikirkan dia lagi?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Alice dengan nada agak sinis.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu.

"Oke, _Miss_. Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan aku, karena sejak tadi aku terus mengetuk. Lima menit dan kau tidak juga membukakan pintu untukku."

Bisikkan halus menyapa Alice dan Gilbert. Telinganya menangkap desiran itu. Gaun marunnya sedikit berkibar. Bunga higanbana di kamar itu sedikit rontok karena kencangnya angin yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Sejenak, keheningan melanda mereka.

"Oh. Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir, _Baka Ojou-sama_."

_What_? Apa dia bilang?

"Apa maksudmu, _seaweed_?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," Gil tersenyum sambil mendekati Alice. Jas hitam yang dipakai Gilbert saat ini cukup menawan dan membuat—

Alice, berhenti memikirkan pria ini!

"Ha? Dan sejak kapan kau datang ke tempat ini?"

"Kau tetap bodoh seperti biasa," ujarnya, "Aku sudah ada di tempat ini sejak tadi pagi tahu!"

_Gold_ bertemu lavender. Akan menjadi perpaduan yang indah dan akan menjadi estetika tersendiri. Kristal-kristal itu akan beriak-riak di dalam air yang bening. Ditembus pijar bulan.

Artistik. Penggabungan dua warna yang bertolak belakang. Tak seharusnya dianggap tabu, bukan?

Mata _gold_ itu, membuat Alice meresapi jauh kedalamnya. Tenggelam dalam suatu atmosfir yang menggelegak begitu saja. Dengan tegar dan kokohnya pria raven itu berdiri di depan Alice. Sosok figurnya tetap indah di mata, tetap terlihat baik. Tegak dan kokoh menantang waktu.

"Uuh.. Kenapa sih kau kemari?"

"_Aku. Mengkhawatirkan. Kau_," katanya putus-putus.

Khawatir? Apa yang pantas dikhawatirkan dari dirinya? Dia bukan anak kecil lagi! Guratan di wajahnya menunjukkan kalau saat ini di hatinya ada rasa kesal dan sedikit malu. Juga sedikit rasa—_senang_.

Alice, oh _yeah_! Berhenti!

"Bukannya bagaimana. Aku hanya khawatir. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

"Wah.. Wah," Alice merasakan otot-otot pipinya bergerak ke atas, membuat siluet atas dagunya sedikit melengkung—tanpa ia sadari, "Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?" kata-kata itu tercetus begitu saja.

Gilbert, sekalipun kamar itu terlihat remang-remang, cukup dengan sebatang lilin, akan terlihat wajah tampan Gilbert yang err—memerah—mungkin tepatnya mengeruh. Malu.

"Err—kau bilang apa sih? Untuk apa juga aku harus menyukai orang yang baru saja jadi pengantin tak jadi beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Pipi Alice merona.

"Apa? Apa kau—"

Gilbert tersenyum kecil. Berbalik. Wajahnya masih memerah—mungkin seperti tadi. Angin bertiup lagi. Mendesirkan bisik dedaunan, mengalunkan melodi satir yang merengkuh rambut hitam Gilbert. Membingkai figur itu dengan sempurna.

Membuat Alice sedikit berhalusinasi—andai saja ia bisa mengelus rambut hitam itu.

Alice—kau memikirkan dia lagi!

"Ah. Kau tidak apa-apa sih. Bodoh seperti biasanya."

Alice yang sejenak berhalusinasi langsung mengumpat marah, "K-kau—"

"Oh, sudahlah. Sepertinya aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu."

Alice terdiam kali ini. Well, apa hal ini membuatnya merasa terganggu? Itu yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi.

Gilbert berbalik. Membuat siluet dirinya di dalam ruangan itu makin menghilang. Tentu saja, remang-remang dan—cukup gelap. Sudah cukup larut, cukup untuk membuat matanya menjadi sayu. Sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya lelah. Tapi tidak selalu cukup—err, untuk perempan yang satu ini.

Alice bangkit, terkesiap begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin—

_Ia sama sekali tidak ingin—_

GREB

—_kalau pria itu pergi dari hadapannya saat ini._

Bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan itu. Gilbert, entah kenapa, berhasil menarik dirinya dalam titik yang paling sepi. Paling sunyi. Paling tak tersentuh. Alice menatap kosong; kelu.

Lain Alice, lain pula Gilbert. Sekelilingnya terasa beku. Desiran hangat kembali menyambangi dirinya. Gemerisik air dari pancuran di depan dan tiupan angin yang seolah memeluk punggungnya. Kontur wajahnya mengeras, kembali terisolasi dalam kesempurnaan.

"_What do you want?"_ mendadak tenggorokkannya mengering. Ia menelan ludahnya, suara relung hatinya yang menuntut rindu terdengar jelas. Jauh sekali mengetuk bagai godam yang dipukulkan secara cepat.

"Tidak. Aku—"

Gilbert merasa ia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan. Penantian yang merindukan seonggok kebenaran di dalam dirinya sendiri benar-benar membuat dirinya terbuai. Terbuai dalam arti terombang-ambing; terombang ambing dalam perasaan yang tidak pasti.

Idealismenya membuat dirinya berbeda, berfikir jauh tanpa ada pencapaian yang berarti. Dan menghadapkan dirinya pada kenyataan kalau sesungguhnya pencapaian yang selalu ia tuju kini menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Gil merona sedikit. Sungguh memalukan baginya.

Alice juga ikut merona, perasaan entah-apa-itu-namanya menggelegak di dalam dirinya. Ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya tertutup oleh lebat rambut hitamnya. Yang pada akhirnya tersibak oleh keeksistansian angin dingin di dalam ruangan itu. Menjadi manifestasi puncak, malam itu.

Menghancurkan segala perservasi. Terbukannya jalan menuju puncak semesta, seiring teriringnya takdir dan ruang waktu yang tersembunyi begitu saja.

"—aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini."

.

.

.

Alice merasakan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, bagai air terjun yang begitu cepat, secepat kata-katanya mengalir. Ada kepongahan yang tersembunyi, ia menyadarinya. Kepongahan sekaligus ironi. Ditambah romansa yang muncul—tanpa diundang, datang dengan sendirinya.

Ia merasakan wajahnya panas.

Gilbert berdilema, apakah harus tetap pergi atau memeluk gadis itu secepatnya. Tinggal menunggu derikkan jarum yang bertindak. Hatinya sudah sepenuhnya tersandera oleh gadis yang memegangi tangannya erat dan intuisinya sendiri. Tinggal memilih, manakah yang akan bertindak lebih dulu; Nurani atau intuisi.

Alice akhirnya melepaskan tangan itu. Ia merasa percuma menunggu suatu jawaban yang tak pasti.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Raven."

Gilbert terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan akhirnya meratapi diri, jikalau selama ini, intuisinya telah membohonginya, membuatnya terantai dalam kepiluan. Tapi intuisi itu tak jua sepenuhnya salah—karena jika salah, maka ia tentunya takkan mampu mengurai nada-nada yang terlantun dalam atmosfir ruangan remang-remang itu.

Cacahan air mata dari kristal violet turun begitu saja. Panas. Tapi tak terlihat sepenuhnya karena faktor ruangan yang cukup gelap—dan tertutupi oleh sebagian rambut lebatnya. Mata _gold_ Gilbert menyusuri tiap pori-pori, seluk-lekuk bahkan tiap bagian—segala yang bisa ia tangkap, untuk menemukan kebenaran dalam diri gadis itu.

GREB!

Mata Alice terbelalak. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Pria raven ini—

"Mengapa kau menangis?" tanyanya, "Adakah hal yang membuatmu sebegitu terluka? Maafkan aku."

"Ap—Raven, kau tidak—"

"Apakah keberadaanku tidak cukup untuk menggantikan senyum_nya_?" Gilbert merasa semerah tomat sekarang. Ia mengatakannya mati-matian agar terdengar tenang di telinga Alice, dan tampaknya—lumayan berhasil.

Ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Agar gadis ini tidak membencinya. Tidak—tidak sedikitpun.

Rengkuhan Gilbert yang hangat, Alice merasa benar-benar malu. Hanya hal seperti ini—membuat pertengkaran kecil mereka beberapa menit yang lalu berakhir?

"_Baka usagi_," ujar Gilbert.

Alice tak mau dan tak sama sekali ingin melawan perkataan Gilbert, karena ia tahu—Gilbert berusaha keras agar dirinya menahan diri. Alice tersenyum simpul diantara tangisnya. Menahan gelora emosinya.

Ia membalas pelukkan itu.

"Ha—ha," seloroh Alice lirih, "Raven—tidak, rambut rumput laut."

Gilbert tersenyum kecil. Melepaskan pelukkannya. Mengacak-acak rambut Alice sampai awut-awutan.

"Nah! Kau juga jadi rumput laut sekarang!"

"Sialan!"

"Hei! Berhenti memukuli tanganku, bodoh!"

"Kau menyebalkan sih!"

"Semenyebal-menyebalkannya aku, kau tetap menyukaiku, 'kan?" Gilbert to the point, tepat sasaran. Menohok Alice, dan gadis itu memerah.

"Waks?" ucap Alice menahan rasa malunya, berniat membalas pria raven itu, "Kau tuh yang menyukaiku!"

"Hah? Siapa juga yang suka sama kelinci bodoh sepertimu!"

"Tidak ada yang akan menyukai rambut rumput laut seperti kau!" Alice mencubit lengan Gilbert dengan agak brutal.

"AW! Sialan kau ya!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!" ujar Alice sambil memukuli dada Gilbert, hendak menyentuh rambutnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena tinggi Gilbert yang jauh berbeda dari Alice itu, "Ketinggian!"

"Cebol sih kau!"

"Kau ketinggian!"

Gilbert sedikit mengaduh kesakitan—Alice memukulinya terus, "Aw! Diam kenapa sih!"

"Kau itu yang—"

DBRUAK!

Mata mereka berdua terbelalak. Romansa tercipta kembali. Menciptakan atmosfir yang sungguh jauh berbeda. Menghantarkan delusi dan halusinasi dalam sekali jalan, mencoba menguraikan harmoni yang tercipta dari setiap sisi ruangan yang ditatapi bentangan langit dan ribuan bintang serta sebuah bulan yang mengintip-intip dengan malu itu.

Alice mampu menatap mata emas Gilbert lebih dekat saat ini. Benar-benar dekat. Ia sadar, ia menatap untaian benang emas tipis yang dirangkai secara rumit dan dibenamkan dalam kristal bening saat ini. Mata itu menatapnya tajam, meski ia tahu pemilik mata itu sama malu dan memerahnya seperti dirinya sendiri. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung pria itu—dari telinganya yang berada tepat di atas jantung sebelah kiri orang itu. Mengetahui kebenaran dari nada-nada detak yang teratur—dan kadang berubah tempo itu.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pria itu. Ia mengusap-usap kepala dengan rambut cokelat gelap—mengusap kepala _brunette_ itu yang kini berada di atasnya. Membiarkan gadis itu memerah. Mencoba agar nadanya tidak terdengar memalukan; mengajak gadis itu bicara. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, sekarang, siapa yang menyukaiku, hm?"

Alice terdiam, ia tahu, ia kalah, untuk kali ini. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, "Hah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Mereka berdua bangkit. Berjalan kembali menuju balkon. Rangkaian melodi _serenade_ gitar seolah terdengar, seolah ada yang memainkan. Tentu saja itu hanyalah delusi mereka. Paradigma dari kenyataan yang tercipta oleh kedua orang yang jauh bertolak belakang itu.

Larut hanya akan berlalu oleh senyum mereka, lelehan lilin hanya akan terhenti ketika mendengar canda tawa—dan sedikit gerutuan mereka. Dan ruang waktu yang baru akan tercipta dengan manisnya, membongkar kamuflase yang sejak awal mereka pakai untuk menutupi diri masing-masing.

Dentingan indah yang akan tercipta di suatu tempat dan waktu yang tidak akan lebih lama lagi…

Memori itu akan terus terikat oleh sesuatu yang mereka punya, meski waktu terus berjalan, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Oz, maafkan aku._

_Ternyata, hidup sendirian itu sulit._

_Dan sendirian tanpamu itu jauh lebih menyedihkan dari apapun buatku._

_Tapi, akupun tak mampu mengharapkan kembali segala darimu._

_Elegansi dari seluruh bagian dirimu, enigma dari kata-katamu, dan paradigma dari selorohan dan kisah hidupmu._

_Hidup terus berjalan dan kau tahu—kita akan terus tersimpul mati dalam memori rindu._

_Tapi itu tidak akan menghalangi diri kita untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru, bukan?_

_Karena itu, maafkan aku._

_Untuk kali ini maafkan aku. Aku mencintainya. Berbagi kebahagiaan bersamanya._

_Tentu saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu, karena saat kita bertemu, aku akan membagi kebahagiaan yang selama ini telah aku dapat._

_Baik bersamamu, maupun dirinya.

* * *

_

_._

_._

_._

.

_**-Owari-

* * *

**_

.

.

.

**A/N** : Entah kerasukkan malaikat apa saya malah bikin Fic kayak begini. Haha, sudahlah, memang sejak dulu saya suka melihat Gil dan Alice. Well, mereka agak OOC disini, haha, saya hanya mencoba menunjukkan sisi Gil/Alice yang sedang bingung ataupun terlalu jujur kok. XD (_Bilang aja susah bikin IC_). Terinspirasi waktu ngebaca ulang lagi Manga-nya—_retrace_—saya lupa deh. Pokoknya ada pas mereka ke _sablier_. Terus bebatuan runtuh dan Alice jatuh itu loh XD

Apakah terlalu berat ya? Tapi menurut saya biasa-biasa aja deh, ya 'kan? Fic ini tercipta karena keinginan saya melihat Gil/Alice^^ Jadi maklum sajalah. Hehe. Crack lagi nih.

Oke, saya tahu ini OOC dan sangaaat gaje, pasaran pula. Hehe, tapi saya menghargai concrit daripada Flame loh. Okeh? **Saya akan mendelete-nya apabila emang Fic ini gak pantas ada di Fandom ini.**

Nahnah..

.

_**Mind To Review? :3**_


End file.
